Noche de chicas
by dawn rogue
Summary: Cuando las chicas de los x-men necesitan un respiro que mejor que irse de compras con amigas y enemigas. En el universo de "Lo que no podemos tener"


Noche de chicas

Por Dawn

Kitty Pryde se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en uno de los sillones situados en el recibidor de la escuela. Estaba medio tumbada, con las piernas recogidas bajo su cuerpo leyendo lo que se suponía era un interesantísimo estudio sobre metodología de computación y que a cada página la estaba resultando más y más aburrido. Aunque comparado con la alternativa de subir a corregir los ejercicios de sus alumnos era el libro más interesante que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Levantó la vista del libro unos instantes al notar unos ruidos extraños en el exterior y observó como varios alumnos se arremolinaban frente a las puertas. Eso nunca era buena señal.

Dejando el libro en el sillón avanzó hacia el exterior entrando en fase al llegar a la puerta. Al acercarse notó que los alumnos estaban rodeando a dos jóvenes que en esos momentos estaban rodando por los suelos. Suspirando puso los ojos en blanco, respiró hondo y comenzó lo que se suponía iba a ser una charla sobre responsabilidad y comportamiento que se vio interrumpida antes de empezar cuando uno de los dos jóvenes usó sus poderes intentando alcanzar al otro. De sus manos salió un chorro de barro que el otro joven esquivo con facilidad, así como la alumna situada detrás, y que atravesó a Kitty que se encontraba en fase. Casi por inercia siguió el recorrido del barro y antes de poder abrir la boca observó como se estrellaba en el rostro y el impolutamente blanco traje de la co-directora de la escuela. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre todos al ser conscientes de lo ocurrido.

Con movimientos lentos, Emma Frost se limpió el barro del rostro con los dedos y después sacudió las manos para intentar deshacerse del barro. Dirigió una mirada helada a los presente antes de decir nada.

–Marcus, Shen, a mi despacho. El resto estoy convencida de que tenéis ejercicios que terminar o exámenes que preparar.

Sin más se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en el edificio principal de la escuela. Los dos alumnos implicados tragaron saliva, miraron a Kitty como pidiéndole ayuda y, al notar que no la iban a encontrar, siguieron a Emma al interior del instituto. Con gesto cansado, Kitty miró alrededor y descubrió a Pícara mirándola mientras se acercaba.

– ¡Upss! –dijo Pícara con un gesto entre divertido y cómico.

–Sí, ¡Ups! –Respondió Kitty–. Para una vez que no quiero fastidiarla voy y entro en fase.

–Tranquila, es imposible que supieses que estaba detrás de ti.

–Ya, pero estaba.

– ¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de agotada.

–Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero necesito descansar. Creo que si veo un examen más, un ejercicio más o me vuelvo a encontrar con una pelea más entre estudiantes, directamente abandono. –Kitty empezó a andar hacia uno de los bancos de piedra cercanos y se sentó en él.

–Sé a lo que te refieres –aseguró Pícara sentándose a su lado y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba el cielo–. Yo tampoco tenía esto en mente cuando firmé.

–Ya, ¿sabes lo que echo de menos?

– ¿Las escapadas a Harry's?

–Eso también. Echo de menos tener tiempo para estar con los amigos, para dedicárnoslo a nosotros. Nunca, estando todos en el mismo edificio, nos habíamos visto menos. Echo de menos lo viejos tiempos en los que nos quedábamos en la cocina Ororo, Rachel, tú y yo hablando de chicos, de ropa o de planes para el futuro delante de una taza de chocolate caliente.

– ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si intentásemos hacer algo así ahora?

– ¿Qué media escuela pasaría por la cocina? Desde Júbilo a Scott decidirían pasearse. Sin contar a media docena de estudiantes que no podrían dormir.

–Tú lo has dicho. Aunque… –el rostro de Pícara se iluminó de repente.

–Conozco esa mirada. Me da miedo, mucho miedo.

–Vamos Kitty, te aseguro que no será traumático.

–La última vez que dijiste eso estuve dos días con jaqueca. Vale, cuéntamelo. Nada puede ser peor que la perspectiva de subir a corregir exámenes.

–He recordado como conocimos a Júbilo. Estábamos en Australia, en la base de los Cosechadores y nos estábamos volviendo locas, así que las chicas nos fuimos a Sydney. Primero de compras a un megacentro comercial y después de juerga.

– ¿En qué momento os atacaron los centinelas? –preguntó Kitty en tono de broma.

–Fue el "Equipo M". No preguntes, en serio –ante la mirada insistente de Kitty continuó–. Eran una especie de cazafantasmas patéticos, delgados, con unas armas entre cutres y raras, con trajes verdes, cascos militares, gafas enormes… Lo peor es que casi nos atrapan.

Kitty no pudo evitar reírse. Al principio intentó contenerse, pero mientras se iba haciendo una imagen mental del "Equipo M" sus carcajadas se iban volviendo más y más ruidosas hasta que tuvo que agarrarse al banco para no caerse al suelo.

–Ríe, pero prepárate, esta tarde nos vamos de compras. Ropa nueva, cotilleos y una tarde para chicas es lo que necesitamos.

–Mientras no nos ataque el "Equipo M"…

–Muy graciosa. ¿A quien quieres invitar?

–Rachel y Ororo seguro.

–El equipo XSE está de misión, Ororo está con ellos.

–De acuerdo. No sé como se me ha ocurrido pero ¿Emma? Es una idea estúpida, pero…

–Si Rachel no pone pegas yo tampoco. Además le debo una por lo de Bobby y Jean Paul. Pero la invitas tú

– ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Kitty poniendo gesto de incredulidad

–Ha sido idea tuya y además por que así os relacionáis. ¿Danielle?

–La vendrá bien salir un poco. Se está tomando el ser tutora demasiado en serio. Le va a salir una úlcera como no se tranquilice. Necesita una juerga.

–Decidido. Rachel, Danielle, Emma, tú y yo. Yo me encargo de Dani –Pícara se levantó de un salto y se puso en marcha–. ¡Vamos a quemar la ciudad!

–Que los cielos nos protejan. O mejor, ¡que protejan a la ciudad! –respondió Kitty, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al edificio para hablar con Rachel y después con Emma.

–Quiero unas vacaciones.

– ¿Eh? –Kitty se volvió para encontrarse a Júbilo saliendo de una de las puertas del pasillo.

–Que quiero unas vacaciones. O mejor, quiero que la escuela se vacíe. Que vengan los centinelas y acaben con todos los alumnos. Una batalla épica, una masacre total y absoluta.

–Si viniesen los centinelas acabarían con todos nosotros, profesorado incluido. Y técnicamente eres una alumna. Bueno, quizás una alumna no, pero tampoco eres una profesora. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué demonios haces?

–No preguntes –advirtió Júbilo

–No sé que pasa hoy pero todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.

–Por algo será. Suele ser un buen consejo cuando lo que vas a obtener no compensa el esfuerzo de preguntar.

–Se supone que soy parte del cuerpo facultativo de la escuela –le recordó Kitty–. Debería saber las funciones de todo el personal docente.

–Si te empeñas… –contestó Júbilo con desgana, poniendo cara de resignación–. Me encargo de "cuidar" a los cursos inferiores. En teoría me aseguro de que comen, llegan a clase, les busco entretenimiento para los fines de semana, esas cosas.

– ¿Estás de niñera? –los ojos de Kitty se abrieron como platos mientras intentaba no reírse. De verdad que lo intentó. Sin éxito.

–Tenías que decirlo ¿verdad? ¿No podías dejarlo estar? ¡No! Ms. Pryde, la señorita perfecta tenía que decirlo, además usando "la palabra". ¡No soy una "eso"! ¡Según mi contrato soy Ayudante encargada del Alumnado! ¡Soy responsable del bienestar de los Alumnos! Mi trabajo requiere una gran responsabilidad y…

Júbilo descansó para respirar y antes de que pudiera seguir Kitty le tapó la boca con la mano y le impidío continuar con tu diatriba.

–Me ha quedado claro, tranquila. Eres el enlace entre el cuerpo facultativo y el cuerpo estudiantil – le aseguró esperando que se tranquilizase antes de dejarla volver a hablar.

–Exactamente. Y necesito unas vacaciones.

– ¿Por?

–Me van volver loca. Es más, me asombra que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora sin volverme loca. Si vuelvo a escuchar a alguien decir "Ms. Lee necesito…" o "Ms. Lee no encuentro…" o "Ms. Lee echo de menos a…" te aseguro que les hago comerse mis fuegos artificiales.

–Descartemos las vacaciones, quedan tres meses. ¿Una noche de juerga te valdría?

– ¿Dónde firmo?

–Ya has firmado. Quedamos en una hora el vestíbulo. Te vienes con Pícara, Rachel, Dani y conmigo. Voy a ver si Emma se apunta.

– ¿No la detestabas?

–Una cosa no quita la otra.

–Vamos, que te sientes culpable por el bolazo de barro de esta mañana.

– ¿Cómo puedes enterarte de TODO lo que pasa en la escuela?– preguntó Kitty asombrada

–Ayudante encargada del Alumnado. Algo bueno tenía que tener el puesto. Suerte con Emma: no ladra, sólo muerde.

–Gracias por los ánimos, me vas quitando las ganas.

–Yo sólo advierto.

–Genial

Despidiéndose con la mano, Kitty avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de Ms. Frost, respiró hondo y llamó con los nudillos. Una voz le comunicó el típico "adelante" y, armándose de valor al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo eso, abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho. Podía ver a Ms Frost sentada tras su mesa, ojeando unos papeles. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kitty.

–Emma.

–Catherine. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

–Verás, algunas de nosotras estamos algo estresadas y hemos decidido pasar la tarde fuera…

–No necesitas mi autorización para tomarte la tarde libre –respondió la Reina Blanca, mientras volvía su atención a la impresionante cantidad de papeles que había sobre la mesa.

–Ya sé que no necesito tu autorización, no pensaba pedírtela. Sólo quería saber si te apetecía venir con nosotras.

–Tengo mejoras cosas en las que invertir mi tiempo –respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia los papeles.

–Entiendo que no quieras pasar tu tiempo con nosotras, pero no te va a matar relacionarte un poco. Seamos realistas, no estás en mi lista de amigas, pero creo que necesitas esto tanto como nosotras. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te relajaste? Necesitas huir de los alumnos tanto como el que más o acabaras tan estreñida como Scott.

– ¿Estás diciendo que o voy con vosotras o me convertiré en mi amante? –Emma la miraba con incredulidad. Aún no sabía que pensar de esa conversación.

–Básicamente sí. Ha sonado algo insultante ¿verdad?

–Bastante, pero es Scott. No vamos a cambiarle –miró una vez más la torre de papeles, después a Kitty, que la miraba con gesto divertido, otra vez los papeles, hizo un gesto de resignación y preguntó–. ¿Quién iría?

–Pícara, Rachel, Dani, Júbilo, tú y yo.

–Rachel me odia, Dani me detesta, Júbilo menoscaba mi autoridad, Pícara me ignora y tú me aborreces. Presiento una tarde muy interesante –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica.

–Cualquier cosa mejor que el papeleo, además por mucho que te aborrezca nunca has sido una cobarde –respondió Kitty mientras se giraba para irse–. En una hora en el vestíbulo.

Con esto desapareció dejando a una intrigada Emma Frost en su despacho. Una intrigada Emma Frost que vuelvió otra vez la mirada a la pila de papeles, sonrió y pensó "No puede ser peor que una reunión del Club, y cualquier cosa con tal de no leer otro memorando." Sin pensarlo más se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Nunca se había dicho de ella que no preparase sus batallas.

La tarde empezó bien. Todas estaban a su hora en el vestíbulo: vaqueros y camisetas para la mayoría y un impecable traje de chaqueta en cuero blanco para Emma. Tras casi matarse durante los primeros veinte minutos optaron por coger uno de los monovolúmenes de la escuela. Dos intentos de ahogar a Júbilo, Dani amenazando con volverse a la escuela, Emma asegurando que las iba a lobotomizar a todas si no se callaban... y finalmente Kitty fue la encargada de conducir. El viaje fue tranquilo. Por acuerdo general optaron por no intentar poner música, con lo que los quince minutos de viaje discurrieron en la más absoluta calma y el más completo silencio.

–Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? –preguntó Emma con cierto sarcasmo.

– ¿Ir de compras?

– ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa, Jubi?

–No. Y es Júbilo. Además, un cambio de imagen no te iba a matar, Dani.

–En eso lleva razón –terció Pícara

– ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi aspecto?

–El estilo indio está pasado de moda. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en quitarte las trenzas?

–No. Y los mechones en el pelo son de los noventa. Más hortera que eso…

–Calma chicas, se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos –las calmó Kitty

–Yo me estoy divirtiendo –aseguró Emma.

–No lo dudo, Emma, no lo dudo –afirmó Rachel.

– ¿Entonces vamos de compras?

– ¿Nos dejaras tranquilas si no vamos, Júbilo?

–No. Lo siento Dani, pero seguiré y seguiré y seguiré hasta que vayamos.

– ¿Creéis que alguien notará si me la cargo?

–Te tocará encargarte de los enanos el sábado por las mañana en su lugar –aseguró Pícara.

– ¿No lo hacía Bobby?

–Ahora ha decidido que como tiene vida amorosa sólo lo hará dos sábados al mes –intervino Rachel–. Y amenaza con que sea rotativo.

– ¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de ayudarle para que siguiese con Jean Paul? –gimió Dani, mirando a Pícara.

–A mi no me mires, mientras Júbilo se encargue…

– ¿Entonces vamos de compras? –la sonrisa de Júbilo se ensanchó

–Donde usted desee Ms Lee, donde usted desee –claudicó Danielle.

Tras un par de horas recorriendo tiendas, descubrir que Júbilo tenía la tarjeta de crédito que Warren había dado a Paige y que Júbilo había "adquirido", y hacer todas buen uso de ella, acabaron con una tonelada de ropa que seguro acabarían descambiando y los pies destrozados. Cuando decidieron que tenían bastante terminaron en el reservado de una cafetería rodeadas de bolsas.

–Estoy reventada –gimió Pícara dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

–Es la edad, Anna, la edad –bromeó Rachel

–En ese caso la que estaría reventada sería Emma –dijo Kitty en tono de broma

–Yo sólo tengo 26 años –afirmó Emma con un tono de superioridad

–Es bueno saber que eras una adolescente la primera vez que luchaste contra la Patrulla –bromeó Pícara

–Tú no estabas, por tanto no puedes saberlo; además, siempre fui una joven muy precoz

–Nunca lo hemos dudado Emma, nunca lo hemos dudado –aseguró Danielle–. ¿Piensas mantener lo de la edad?

–Contra viento y marea. Es algo que aprendí hace tiempo: sólo es verdad aquello que nos empeñamos en que lo sea.

–Vamos, como cuando Júbilo asegura que Paige se dejó la tarjeta encima del escritorio

– ¡Eh!, para que te quede claro Rachel, Paige se dejó la tarjeta encima del escritorio. Dentro de su monedero, pero encima del escritorio.

–Está claro que a Júbilo nunca la han detenido los detalles –afirmó Pícara

–Si dejas que los detalles te preocupen, la vida es un rollo.

– ¿Tengo a una ladrona en potencia al cuidado de los alumnos más influenciables? –inquirió Emma.

–Tú sabrás, me eduqué en tu escuela –aseguró Júbilo–, aunque ya llevaba una temporada con los X-Men y con Lobi, con lo que siempre podemos echarles la culpa a ellos por mi adolescencia disoluta. Además Ororo y Remy no son la mejor influencia.

– ¿Ha dicho adolescencia disoluta? –preguntó Kitty

–Algo se le tenía que pegar de ti –bromeó Rachel–. Al menos ella sólo ha cumplido una vez los quince años.

– ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

–El resto de mi vida.

–Puedo acortarla. Mucho.

–Promesas, promesas.

–No me puedo creer que no vaya a tener un enjambre de alumnos revoloteando a mi alrededor durante las próximas horas –dijo Pícara recostándose en el sillón mientras jugaba con su refresco.

–Sé a lo que te refieres, necesitaba no pensar en ellos unas horas. Sin alumnos, sin ejercicios, sin caos –aseguró Danielle.

–No te quejes, al menos tú sólo tienes que aguantar a seis. Yo los tengo a todos, TODO el día.

–Venga, Júbilo, reconoce que te gusta estar al tanto de los cotilleos.

–No todas podemos ser telépatas, Rachel.

–No quiero pensar lo que podría hacer con poderes telepáticos –comentó Emma bebiendo un sorbo de su té helado

–Supongo que haría lo mismo que ahora, pero sabría todos los cotilleos de primera mano, no volveríais a llevarme la contraria y me convertiría en una importante mujer de negocios... ¡Anda, sería como tú!

–Para eso te falta clase, Júbilo. Y para eso se necesita una educación de élite.

–Y yo que pensaba que lo tuyo era ser un zorrón… –afirmó Rachel con sarcasmo.

–Quizás –replicó Emma–, pero siempre es mejor ser un zorrón con clase que un residuo de otra dimensión.

–Calma chicas –terció Pícara, al tiempo que se aseguraba que ambas estaban sentaditas en sus sitios–. Se supone que queremos divertirnos, no empezar a discutir, y ni se os ocurra seguir telepáticamente.

–Y a mí que me parecía que íbamos a empezar una guerra –aseguró Emma–. Tenemos una auténtica ex-terrorista, una antigua Valkiria, una guerrera-esclava del futuro, una delincuente juvenil, una antigua agente de Shield y una ex-miembro del Club Fuego infernal. Sinceramente señoritas, no creo que seamos lo que se dice un grupo de lo más normal.

–En realidad lo estás mirando desde la perspectiva equivocada –aseguró Dani, y prosiguió cuando observó que Emma enarcaba una ceja–. Tenemos a una judía americana que odia a la rubia oxigenada que intentó secuestrarla cuando era una niña y que se está acostando con el padre de otra dimensión de una de sus mejores amigas, la cual ha viajado tanto en el tiempo que no tiene muy claro ni donde está. Al mismo tiempo tenemos a una japo-americana de pasado disoluto sentada junto a una de las terroristas más buscadas durante mucho tiempo, que además absorbió la mente y poderes de una de las amantes del enano canadiense que hace las veces de su padre.

–Eso sin olvidarnos de que la japo-americana asistió a la escuela de la rubia oxigenada; escuela que intentó años atrás atraer a sus filas a la judía americana ex-agente de Shield y a la cheyene que sirvió un tiempo como Valkiria en Asgard –terció Pícara con una sonrisa.

–También podemos mencionar que tanto la ex-terrorista como la antigua agente de Shield y la joven de pasado disoluto comparten una especie de padre adoptivo. El cual parece tenerle manía al padre de otra dimensión de la encarnación de la fuerza Fénix, el cual ahora se acuesta con la rubia oxigenada –continuó Danielle entre las carcajadas de las demás.

–La cual paga los sueldos de todas las aquí presentes. No te olvides de lo de los sueldos –ironizó Emma–. Pago sueldos a todos los X-Men que han intentado matarme a lo largo de estos años.

–Te acuestas con el jefe de los X-Men, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pagarnos –bromeó Pícara–. Aunque pensándolo bien deberíamos pagarte a ti…

–Siempre siento repelús al pensar en Scott y "eso". Es como pensar en tus padres haciéndolo –se quejó Júbilo.

–Es mi padre, lo mío es peor –aseguró Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrancando carcajadas de todas las presentes, Emma incluida.

– ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que meternos con Scott es el deporte oficial de la escuela? –preguntó Kitty

–La culpa es suya por inventar las sesiones de entrenamiento a las siete de la mañana –respondió Pícara–. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer a esa hora, la primera de ellas dormir.

– ¿Siempre ha sido así? –inquirió Emma.

–Que va, antes de era peor –aseguró Júbilo–. Se nota que morirse le ha sentado bien. O al menos no le ha sentado mal del todo.

–Salvo por su nuevo interés por las rubias de bote –comentó Rachel, esta vez con tono bromista y sonrisa pícara.

–Piensa Rachel que podría ser peor. Podría haber decidido que le iban más las hijas desconocidas de Magneto –continuó la broma Emma.

–Por cierto, ¿Lorna sigue tan loca? –preguntó Kitty

–Depende de a quien preguntes –contestó Júbilo–. Según la mayoría de los alumnos, mientras no esté cerca de Jean Paul, de Bobby, de Annie, de Alex o de Rachel, se comporta más o menos con lo que en la mansión puede pasar por cordura.

–Traducción: normalmente está algo trastornada y en presencia de ciertos elementos se comporta como una psicópata –puntualizó Kitty–. Al menos no es tutora de ningún grupo.

–Lo ha pedido –informó Emma mientras el resto la miraba con cara de autentico terror–. Lamentablemente tuve que comunicarle que ya no quedaban grupos que necesitasen tutores. Por cierto Pícara, tienes que informar a Remy que desde ayer tutoriza a un grupo de alumnos.

– ¿Remy? No te ofendas Emma, pero por más que le ame no creo que sea la persona idónea para ello. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que pertenece a la Cofradía de ladrones?

–Podía escoger entre él, Júbilo, Paige o Lorna.

–Remy hará un trabajo magnífico como tutor –aseguró Danielle al tiempo que con la mano tapaba la boca de Júbilo–, estoy segura que el resto de tutores le ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite. Es más, estoy segura que nos encargaremos de todo lo que no pueda hacer.

–Prohibido hablar de alumnos –afirmó Rachel–, se supone que son unas horas de paz hasta que volvamos con las fieras.

–Es un colegio Rachel, no una selva –dijo Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Se nota que nunca te has encargado del desayuno los sábados –intervino Kitty–. Prefiero mil veces un ataque de centinelas a dos grupos peleándose. Y yo no puedo congelarles en el sitio hasta que se tranquilicen. No se cuanto le pagas a Bobby, pero deberías subirle el sueldo. Rectifico, duplicárselo, pagarle incentivos y regalarle un coche. Lo que sea mientras siga ocupándose él.

– ¿La subida de sueldo no me incluiría a mí? Me encargo ahora dos sábados al mes –aseguró Júbilo haciéndole ojitos a Emma.

–Considérate afortunada de que te pague algo…

Mientras seguían las bromas, Pícara observó que había algunas personas junto a los ventanales de la cafetería. Sintiendo curiosidad se levantó y se acercó a mirar. En la plaza interior del centro comercial había cinco individuos vestidos con monos grises, cascos militares, gafas de visión nocturna y armas estilo Cable. Tras golpearse varias veces contra el cristal de la ventana ante la mirada asombrada del resto de curiosos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta al reservado.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kitty

–No preguntes, en serio

– ¿Es la frase del día?

– ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre el día de hoy? ¿Lo de "mientras no nos ataque..."?

La cara de Kitty pasó de la curiosidad por la incredulidad para terminar en la histeria más absoluta mientras se partía de risa, incapaz de parar.

– ¿Seríais tan amables de explicar que pasa? –preguntó Emma

–Fuera hay unos viejos conocidos de Júbilo y míos

– ¿Hay un conocido mío fuera?

–Sólo diré dos palabras: "Equipo M".

– ¿Esos inútiles? ¿Todavía me persiguen?

–Eso parece.

– ¿Os importaría aclarar que pasa?, por que si es un ataque os noto muy tranquilas –comentó Dani

–Son un grupo de científicos empeñados en cazar mutantes. Les contrataron en Sydney para capturar a Júbilo –empezó a contar Pícara mientras Kitty intentaba recobrar la seriedad–. Son unos inútiles, aunque nos dieron algunos problemas.

– ¿Queréis que nos ocupemos de ellos? –preguntó Rachel

–Por favor, algo rapidito y efectivo – pidió Pícara

– ¿Rachel?

–Naa, tú eres mayor, hay que dejar siempre que la experiencia nos enseñe. Además, estoy segura que tienes más mala leche que yo.

–Recordaré eso cuando tenga que firmar tu cheque.

–Estoy absolutamente convencida de que lo harás. Procura recordar también que te acuestas con mi padre, por si te da por subirme el sueldo.

–Ilusa –respondió de forma mordaz Emma, se concentró unos instantes y continuó–. Bien, ya podemos irnos.

– ¿Sería abusar preguntar que has hecho? –quiso saber Danielle.

–Les acabo de convencer de la necesidad de dedicar sus esfuerzos a una causa justa y necesitada. Les he convertido en guionistas de comics.

–Lo dicho, nosotras salimos de juerga y el mundo sufre sin remisión –suspiró Kitty mientras recogían las bolsas y volvían a la escuela.

FIN


End file.
